Bat-Twins: The Painful Game
by QueenTasha7
Summary: In the city of Gotham is greeted by two new twin sisters named Tara and Kiana, their father Bruce Wayne trains them to be part of the family tradition. They use voice changing tec and matching costumes to take on a new Batman that no one knows where they're coming from! This supports the theory that ANYONE can be Batman!


**Bat-Twins**

 **The Painful Game**

 **Chapter 1**

Batman sat with her sister as the Joker's men wondered which man could be Batman. "He'll never know..." Tara laughed. The girls mask had a special tech that changed their voices. Kiana smirked and crossed her arms, "of course not. Did you really expect them to?" She stood with her hands on her hips, chuckling. The grunts grimaced and split up, two going for Tara and two going for Kiana. "How is he in two places at once Mr. J!?" Harley yelled, sending their son to hide for a sneak attack. "I have no i-" But before Joker finished he heard voices from above.

"Because 'he' is we!" They shouted! Tara jumped behind their son and silently duct taped is mouth. Then she snuck behind Harley in the shadows. Kiana gracefully summersaulted down behind Joker and landed silently, taking out her boomerang and sending it flying toward Joker. Of course, he was too skilled to be hit, easily dodging out of the way. Kiana and Tara then jumped in front of Joker. "Ha! Doesn't matter! So Bat-breath had two sons? I'll take you both out!" Joker laughed. He tried to look confident, but his eyes looked at Harley and his son (both passed out) in fear.

Joker jumped up quickly as his men threw a rope ladder from their helicopter. "What about Harley and the kid!?" They asked. "We'll get them later! Hurry!" Joker hollored. Kiana growled, "I hate that man. He doesn't have the decency to save his family." She made her way to the two and grunted, throwing Quinn over one shoulder and their son over the other. The batmobile then drove in. "How many times have I told you NOT to go after Joker!?" Their father yelled, stomping out. "Hm... About a thousand..." Tara sighed. "But we caught Harley and JJ!" She smiled. Batman was impressed, but certainly didn't show it.

"Hi daddy..." Kiana said awkwardly, shifting the two on her shoulders so she could remove her helmet with a sheepish smile, her black hair pulled into a bun. "Get your mask back on before your identity gets revealed!" Tara gasped. "Get in the Batmobile. Put those two in the back and handcuff them." Batman ordered. Kiana nodded and placed the two gently in the back, not bothering with her mask as she handcuffed them, shutting the trunk and climbing in with a quiet sigh, taking down her long black hair with a slight frown. Stopping at Arkham Asylum to drop of Mrs. and Jr. Joker, they drove off to Wayne mansion.

Unknown to the girls, JJ had awoken during the ride and seen that Kiana was a girl. The next day after school it was once again time for patrol. "I need you to patrol Arkham today." Batman told the girls. "Okay dad." Tara sighed, pulling on her suit and turning on her voice disguise. "Kiana can do that. I have a lead to follow on Riddla!" (Riddler's daughter). Kiana cringed slightly, "Of course you do..." She sighed, turning on her voice disguise. She was used to being outshined by her twin, but it still hurt. Everyone always loved Tara, even their father liked her more.

"Hello..." JJ smiled, bored, as Kiana walked in. "It's boring in here! Can you at least bring my mom here to play with me?" The boy grinned. Kiana shook her head and walked away from his cell, annoyed by the young male as she began checking on all the other prisoners. "You know... Maybe I wouldn't be so bad if I had a friend, you know? I mean, my father's a bad guy, so is my mother. It's not my fault that they taught me to be bad..." He sighed, yelling after her.

Kiana frowned but paused, "I know what you mean... Being forced into the role you play without wanting it..." She murmured, just loud enough to be heard as tears filled her eyes. "Well... Sorry for bothering you sir..." He sighed. "Or should I say mam?" He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. Kiana froze and turned, growling and reaching through the bars and pulling him against them, "What did you just say?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Just, when you have prisoners in the back seat, make sure they can't see your hair." He whispered. "Very clever by the way! Calling yourself Batman when you're a girl! You had my dad so stumped!" JJ cackled. Kiana released him, quivering. "You aren't to say a word! Understood?!" She hissed, pushing him back in an attempt to hide her fear. She did it again. She slipped up. Something Tara wouldn't have done.

"You're no fun..." He muttered. He saw quiver and cackled slightly. "But you're more fun than your brother! Or, is he a she too?" JJ asked, pushing himself up. "I do like to talk... It may slip..." He thought outloud about the secret. "Maybe if you do a favor for me!" He called after her. "You see, since I'm a kid, I still get to go to school everyday! How about we meet every... Lets say Friday at our school in our identities! We can chat and make great friends!" JJ whispered, then cackled at his brilliant idea. "Deal?" He asked, reaching his hand through the bars.

Kiana made a slight face but nodded and shook his hand, a bit disgusted with herself. "Yay!" He cheered grinning. "I won't make you suffer! Promise! Daddy's honor! Though... In my case that's probably not the best honor..." He laughed. Kiana smiled softly and giggled. "Yeah... So where will we meet?" She asked. "How about... On your dad's honor? No, that's worse!" JJ cackled. "Oh, how about at lunch?" He decided, realizing he wasn't really listening. "See you then! A deals a deal." JJ cackled.


End file.
